Hero's and Tights
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara and Zuko don't get along, but what happens when they have a pass that's bigger than the both of them. Zutara.


**I would like at least five or more reviews and also opinions would be nice. **

**I own nothing.**

The Past….

_Katara looked at the sky with a worried look on her face as she hurried into the palace. _

"_Zuko, Zuko! Are you all right, when I saw there was no sun, I was worried for you me love." Princess Katara said. "I brought Ozzy and the sun stone to heal you."_

"_Where are those Fire Gummies?" Ozzy the Ferret asked. "Hadn't had any of those in quite a while, hey you, please bring me some and none of those disgusting Fire Flakes!" Ozzy told the guard._

"_I didn't hear you knock," The Fire Lord said. "Also address me by my proper name."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry; we never needed to use our given titles before." Katara said rather confused._

"_Yes, well now I have Mai by me again."_

"_She doesn't love you the way I do, where is she know when all of this is going on!" Katara shouted._

"_You know nothing." Zuko growled. "Don't speak of her like that; she was here before you anyways."_

"_Yet you chose me."_

"_You were a mistake." _

_Princess Katara held back her tears as well as her ferret companion who stopped eating and was ready to hit the man who insulted her._

"_I only came to help you." Princess Katara told him._

"_I don't need your help." Just then he fainted._

"_Yep, he sure didn't need our help alright," Ozzy said._

_The guards carried him to the table and left them._

"_Warrior Toph." Princess Katara said. Warrior Toph appeared by leaves around her._

"_Yes my Princess." She said._

"_I need you to bound Zuko to the table."_

"_I'm not listening!" Ozzy put two fingers into his ears._

"_Um, my lady, I hope this isn't for some kind of sexual act because…"_

"_Uh, you two are worse than my brother, no it's to heal him, and I don't want him to struggle in case he wakes up!" Katara sighed._

_Toph nodded and did that._

"_By the way Toph, you are working on the new bending that guys teaching you?"_

"_There's no shame in learning, besides nothing changes the fact that I am the World's Greatest Earth Bender. I'm just even better now." With that Toph left._

"_Ok Ozzy, do your thing." Katara put the stone in his collor._

_Suddenly Zuko woke up struggling against the bounds._

"_I'm only doing this because I love you." Katara kissed his cheek._

* * *

Present times….

"_Katara, why did you come after me?" Zuko gruffly asked. Holding his wound to stop the bleeding from getting worse._

"_Zuko you know you couldn't handle this alone." Katara told him._

"_Aww, how now both of you cam perish together," The person behind said ready to destroy them._

* * *

Present day…

"Hurry up with my order!" A voice yelled.

"Coming!" Katara said. Dressed in a white button-up blouse with short, puffy sleeves, and she wore short red skirt. She also wore a blue apron over her skirt, white socks up to her ankles, and red high heels. Her hair had two long strands of hair on each side of her face with a gold hair ties on them. It was in a braid, secured with a ribbon. She hurried as she came to give the persons order.

She was in high school, but wasn't a part of the popular crowd. She was kind of dorky because she was extremely smart and was only fourteen and was placed with the sixteen year olds. She didn't consider herself very pretty but she did manage to get herself a boyfriend that was two years younger than her. But he broke up with her. He was now dating another girl his age. She was happy for him though. Yue, the most beautiful one in the group, dated Zuko a while back, Katara didn't get that one, also dated Sokka, she also didn't get that and is now dating Hahn. She really didn't get that. Suki was dating Haru one of Katara's ex-boyfriends she was ok with it because it wasn't anything serious. Toph and Sokka were dating, it took a long time to tell the group, considering their age but everyone accepted it. Katara was the only without a boyfriend. She considered herself fun. She could cheerlead after going to camp for it, she could surf and cook. Boyfriends aren't everything but when all her friends gush about how nice their guys are even Toph has her moments. Maybe she won't get a guy right now.

That could all change though.

* * *

"What happened to you Zuko?" Mai asked. "You used to be so much cooler than this, now you're more like, them." She said towards to Katara's friends table.

"Mai, you know I'm also friends with them." Zuko served her tea to her.

"She'll never accept you." Mai sipped her drink.

"Zuko you never hang out with us anymore!" Ty Lee complained as she got her tea.

"No big loss." Azula smirked. "He's been acting all goody goody after he and Mai broke up and since he moved out again."

"Oooh, she's flirting with him again." Ty Lee fumed.

Zuko looked at Jet's table to find Katara giggling at whatever Jet told her. "So?"

"So?! I might lose my chance with him!" Ty Lee cried. "Zuko status update?"

"Huh?"

"What does she do for him dum dum?" Azula sighed.

"I don't know, she gives him her free teas that's about it!"

The girls gasped.

"She's buying him." Mai said.

"So what, I remember, ordering around my butlers to make you fruit tarts with rose petals on top and you bossing them around." Zuko argued.

"You allowed it." Mai monotone voice said. "And why are you defending her, do you like her?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "No, I just."

"Hmm, how about Katara takes a little trip?" Azula smirked.

"Oh, where is she going?" Ty Lee asked happily.

The group shook their heads.

"That not kind of fall Ty Lee." Mai told her.

"Oh, I get it now."

"So, Zuko, you do it." Azula told him.

"Me, why me?" He asked.

"Because you're closest!"

"No, if she hates me already and if she finds out." Zuko said.

"Come on Zuko, if you don't trip her, I will." Mai said. "You wondered why we broke up, because you can't decide, nor trust me and now I want you to do this for me."

Zuko sighed. "Ok."

* * *

As Katara was making her way towards Jets table she tripped and it spilled all over him.

"I'm so sorry!" Katara grabbed napkins and tried to wipe off the tea.

Everyone laughed in the tea house.

"If you're really sorry, how about you go on a date with me." Jet asked her.

"Really." Katara blushed. "You're not mad?"

"Over this?" Jet asked. "Nah."

"Ok." Katara said and went to get the other customers their teas.

"Jet she just missed up your football jacket!" Ty Lee whined.

"I can't believe you forgave her." Mai said.

"Relax babe." Jet said to Ty Lee. "I'm going to stand her up, that's for messing up my jacket besides look at her."

The group laughed.

Zuko overheard this and went into the kitchen.

"Katara, don't go on this date with Jet." He told her.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Katara said.

"He's going to stand you up!"

"He's not a jerk like you, who tripped me." Katara cried.

"Oh, you know."

"Yeah I do, but now I got a date with Jet!" Katara said happily.

* * *

While everything was going on two people were watching this.

"Are you sure we should do this?" The older one asked.

"Yes, I think they're ready." The woman said.

"They're so young." He sighed.

"They're the same age they were back then."

"Hope, trust and Destiny is all we have now." The man sighed.


End file.
